Aliens
Aliens are extra-terrestrial beings that hail from planets outside of Earth. Beings that are not humans or any of the elemental races (Nimbi or merpeople) are considered by those races to be "aliens"; however, these races come from other worlds as well, so the term "alien" is really given to anyone not from one's own planet. The Galactic Kids Next Door, the original Kids Next Door, consists of at least one alien from multiple different planets and species. Alien Species Glomourians Glomourians are a race of white humanoid aliens with black hair and big ears. They are a monarchic race where the children are raised to be warriors, and primarily wield swords. They have the ability to learn alien languages by kissing a speaker of the language, and can also transfer their known languages onto those they kiss. Known Glomourians: *Ava *Makava (Kateenian hybrid) *Zaádéadia Arkhasemia (Current queen) *Liaziana Arkhasemia (princess) *Aurra Sing *Aurorra Bane (half-Duro) Kateenians Kateenians are a race of inch-tall yellow-skinned humanoids with pointed heads. Due to their size, they are often mocked and mistreated by other species, but Kateenians make up for their physical stature using Kateeny Style Combat, which utilizes Personal Chi to increase their strength to great extent. Also, many Kateenians are intelligent and excellent mechanics. Known Kateenians: *Kweeb *Vweeb (Glomourian hybrid) *Linkynidynkinwashi Iyptonocuo (current president) *Minksiminnian Iyptonocuo (prince) Zathurians Zathurians are humanoids with black-and-white skin who lived millions of years ago on the destroyed black hole planet, Zathura. With very few Zathurians now living, they are considered valuable among slave markets. Known Zathurians: *Blumeré and Nosteré Winkiebottom *Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom *Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom *Nebula D. Winkiebottom (Human/Wisp hybrid) **Aluben .D Mottobeikniw (Negative) *Jerome D. Winkiebottom (Human/Wisp hybrid) **Emorej .D Mottobeikniw (Negative) Irken Empire The Irkens are green aliens born from both Nightmare and Star energy. They have six fingers (three on each hand), bulbous eyes, black antennas, and bodies of green juice. Their lifespans drastically vary due to their origins. Known Irkens: *Emperor Irk *Tallest Dirk *Tallest Miyuki *Red and Purple *Zim *Tak *Giz (human hybrid) *Graab Membrane (human hybrid) *Gagules *Skoodge Wisps Wisps are small, floating, colorful aliens who each possess special powers. They have everlasting lifespans and their energy is often used to power machines. They can enter mortals' bodies and give them their power for a brief time. Known Wisps: *Mother Wisp *Jeremy *Gabe Amazonians Amazonians, or Amazons, are a race of giant women with physical features akin to humans. While some Amazons have modern-day sentience, other Amazons behave like cavemen. They generally dislike men, yet they are forced to mate with giant men on Avalar in order to reproduce. Known Amazons: *Boa Hancock (empress) *Boa Mariegold *Boa Sandersonia *Chrysundra **Ardnusyrhc (Negative) *Kug *Margaret *Daisy *Ran Lunarians Lunarians are blue-skinned humanoids who live for thousands of years, and practice the art of moonbending. They have colorful hair, which becomes white in their elderly days. Lunarians are very lightweight and prefer nighttime on other planets. Known Lunarians: *Arlon *Lapis Lazuli (secretly a Gem) Superbians Superbians are essentially humans or other creatures native to Superbia. As the world is flowing with Bang Gas, 80% of Superbians possess a metahuman ability. Vaporians Vaporians are formerly monstrous aliens with microwave energy and could destroy anything they touched, but when the curse on their planet was liftedm Vaporians are more friendly and regained their sentience. Known Vaporians: *King Vapus *Volcor Terachnoids Terachnoids are a race of purple spider-like aliens with big heads and remarkable intelligence. They typically behave like stereotypical nerds and are subjects of bullying by stronger species. Known Terachnoids: *Pollyx *Sollyx *Phillord Solarans Solarans are aliens with flame bodies and live for thousands of years. They are able to control their own temperature to the point their flames are absent and they reveal their red skin underneath. Known Solarans: *Ardur *Ruby (secretly a Gem) *Pyler Cragmites Cragmites were ravenous aliens who once waged war with the Zaturians millions of years ago. Nowadays, they have evolved into a more civilized race, and the only Cragmite whose egg was laid during the olden days is Percival Tachyon. Drophyds Drophyds are reddish-orange fish-like aliens who control mechanical suits and seek to conquer Galaxia. Duros Duros are blue-skinned humanoids with bug-like red eyes. The only known members are Cad Bane and Aurorra Bane. Martians Martians are green-skinned humanoids who are slightly taller than Kateenians in terms of size. They prophesized the coming of the Apocalypse and guarded one of the Sugary Wonders, the Crystal Marshmallow. Lombaxes Lombaxes are cat-like humanoids who come from the Polaris Galaxy. For unknown reasons, there are very few Lombaxes in the universe, with Ratchet being the only known member. First Dimension Races Trolls The trolls (originally from Homestuck) were a race of gray-skinned humanoids with orange horns. They were the primary figures who were kept alive by Arceus to design the New World. Known trolls: *Zanifr Mimchi *Sanula Kinsei *Luviro Lizaro *Vriska Serket *Karkat Vantas *Terezi Pyrope *Nepeta Leijon *Yosafire Holior *Dialo *Rawberry Preserves Gems The Gems (originally from Steven Universe) were a race of polymorphic rocks whose bodies were made of solidified photons that originated from their gemstones. Several members of the Gem race ended up in the New Universe. Known Gems: *White Diamond *Yellow Diamond *Blue Diamond *Pink Diamond *Rose Quartz *Diancie (Firstborn) *Lapis Lazuli *Peridot *Ruby *Sapphire Ores The Ores were the cousins of the Gems, a race of stone beings who possessed the first Earth Chi. They had a material called Permanite that was unbreakable to anyone but their selves. Several pieces of Permanite were used to serve as the Poneglyphs and Pyrameglyphs in the Twenty Keys Prophecy. Known Ores: *Lord Titan *Stone **Anthony McKenzie (inherited Stone's chi) Carapacians Carapacians were a race of humanoid shadow beings, colored either black or white, and lived on Derse and Prospit respectively. The ruler of Derse was the Black Queen, Malevolous Djinn, who was banished to the New World. Known Carapacians: *Malevolous Djinn *The Uno Family (Malevolous's descendants (demon and human hybrids)) Angels Angels are winged humanoids that lived with the trolls on Alternia. They were the inspiration for the new universe's Nimbi. Known angels: *Froze *Chelan *Macarona Salamanders A race of sentient salamanders lived on a few planets like the Land of Wind and Shade. Ziplups A race of short creatures with zipper mouths that live on Loktup. Particans Particans are chrome humanoids with heads that can morph shape, and they can effectively morph their bodies in response to the state of their world's matter. Stories They Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Alien Mother's Day *The Gang *Operation: MASKED (Chapter 3) *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector SA *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure (Martians) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party Category:Races Category:Aliens